Social Care
by darkshadow229
Summary: Ed, Edd and Eddy are taken away from their homes by Social Services. They are now at the local children's home, trying to get through life at this place. But can they survive? If they can't, public care will be the least of their worries...
1. Our New Home

Social Care

The day it happened was one remembered deeply forever. It was the day Ed, Edd and Eddy were taken by Social Services into public care.

It was early in the morning, Eddy lied down in his bed, tired but full of ideas. He went to reach for the phone but before he could, he heard a knock on his door.

Eddy thought " Who's knocking? Ed? Nah, he's probably out cold. Sockhead? Maybe. But who else could it be?"

Eddy opened the door, yawning before saying tiredly " Yeah, what do you want? If you're part of that salesmen group trying to sell candles, why don't you go to that..."

Eddy was interrupted by a tall, middle-aged man in a suit muttering to a younger woman wearing a blouse and skirt " The boy has a way of words. Are your sure this juvenile is one of the children you've picked?"

The woman nodded before whispering " Him and two others.

Eddy said " Excuse me but I have a question. Who are you and what do you want?"

The tall man stuck his hand out and said " Hello, I'm Mister Connors. And this is Miss Alexander. We are from Social Services. Yesterday, we got a call to inspect this house. Where are your parents?"

Eddy began to gulp. None of the kids' parents were in town. Heck, they were practically non-existent. But he couldn't let these juvenile hall workers know that.

Eddy stammered " T-They aren't here. What do you want with them?"

Mr. Connors said " Young man, if my thoughts are correct, your parents are absent. And therefore, we must take you out of this house."

Eddy replied " No way. You don't have a warrant. Nor do you snobs have the right to put your nose in my business."

Mr. Connors said " Yes, we do. And for that, you will be taken away. Miss Alexander, will you take this one to the car, please?"

Ms. Alexander nodded and at 7:15 am, Eddy was taken out of his house in a hairnet, undershirt and boxers. He was shoved inside the car.

He noticed the two boys next to him " Ed? Double D? Social Services came after you guys too?"

Double D nodded and said " I'm afraid so, Eddy. It seems that with our guardians' long-term absences and the fact that they're non-existent, someone seems to have alerted the local authorities."

Eddy said grumpily " And of course, they had to come the day BEFORE cleaning day."

Ed said " I like chickens, Eddy!"

Eddy rolled his eyes before asking " Hey, Connie, where are we headed?"

Mr. Connors answered clearly " You will be sent to Peach Creek City Center where you will reside until you turn 25."

Eddy said " 25? We'll be in college by then! Forget that!"

Double D asked " Excuse me, Mr. Connors but what about school? Surely, we must be able to continue our education."

Mr. Connors said " You will attend school. However, the junior high school you kids go to seem to be very... disagreeing of you attending."

Miss Alexander said " Therefore, each of you will attend another school. You may not be at the same school."

Eddy asked almost angrily " Well, what about privacy? I'm not having some idiot taking my stuff. Not that I have my stuff with me or even a change of clothes."

Miss Alexander answered calmly " Each resident at Peach Creek City Center has their own bedroom along with facilitates. Be aware that you will have to use the public bathrooms at the center, NOT your own private bathrooms if you have a room with one."

The car door opens. The building in front of them looks like a typical public school but with a cool, urban atmosphere.

Eddy mumbles " This place looks like a prep school or something."

The group heads inside.

Mr. Connors said " Here are your rooms. You must remember the rules. Good day."

Mister Connors and Miss Alexander walk away hurriedly.

Eddy said " Great. Now who's going to give us the rules of this place?"

Double D replied " Eddy, there's a handbook on your nightstand. According to this, each resident must have a few of their own personal items and clothing."

Eddy mutters " Would have been good to know before they dragged me out in my underwear."

Double D continues " Each resident must have a good school report and decent attendance. Breakfast is at 7:30 am in the dining hall, Lunch is at 12:30 pm and dinner at 7:30 pm. Each resident may have their own room or may share with 1 roommate or more."

Ed said " Oh good. Lunch!"

Double D said " Not now, Ed. It's only 8:00 am."

Eddy sighed " Thank god it's Sunday and not a school day. I was hoping I could relax today."

Double D said " Speaking of relaxation, according to the handbook, the rec room is of use to all residents. However, if a resident has a bad school report or their grades have been lowered, staff may restrict them from using it."

Eddy said " Oh great, so if I get in trouble, I can't relax in comfort."

Double D said " Well, gentlemen, what are your thoughts?"

Ed said " There's a chicken here, guys!"

Eddy said " Well, if I'm right, being in this place isn't so bad... not yet, anyway.


	2. Not So Bad

Social Care chapter 2

Well, education is very important in a child's life. Too bad nobody bothered to tell that to Ed and Eddy.

The next morning, Eddy was lying down in his new bed. He was a bit of a deep sleeper. It was 6: 10 am on this beautiful Monday morning.

A mysterious person said " Hey! Wake up ! Wake up, geek!"

Eddy opened his eyes before slurring " Who are you and who are you calling a geek?"

The person shrugged and said " The name's Johnny. Johnny Smith. It's just a term, man. Don't be offended."

Eddy stretched and yawned. Why did it have to be a Monday? Just 24 hours ago, he was lying asleep in his bed back home. Now, he's all in this insanity.

Eddy said " So why did you wake me up?"

Johnny said " It's 6:10. If you want to head to go to the showers, it's best to go now."

Eddy asked " What about Double D and Monobrow?"

Johnny answered " They're both actually awake with one getting dressed and your other friend is eating."

Eddy ran off to his private bathroom. After 5 almost silent minutes, he put on a T-shirt, jeans and a pair of blue low-tops. 

Eddy walked to the dining hall. The other kids were staring at him. He would have wondered why or retorted angrily but he had to eat.

Eddy entered the dining hall, sitting between Double D and Ed. Johnny was across from Ed.

Johnny said " So how was your morning so far, guys?"

Ed said " It was great! Buttered toast and gravy for Ed!"

Double D asked " Excuse me for asking but who are you?"

Johnny said " I'm Johnny Smith. Nice to meet you."

Double D said " Eddward. Likewise."

Double D asked " Jonathan, where are we going to school?"

Eddy muttered " Temporarily of course."

Johnny ignored Eddy's comment and said " Well, you three will be going to St. Mary's School, a co-educational school for ages 10-18. You will have to wear the school uniform but luckily, you three have a exception for this week. But be prepared to wear it next Monday. And obey the rules."

Double D said " Yes, we will. Right, Ed?"

Ed shouted " Buttered toast!"

Eddy shrugged and said dully " Yeah, whatever."

The three boys got on the school bus. Eddy and Ed sat down next to each other, Double D in the seat in front of them.

The bus drive was interesting. People actually talked to them like they were average. Then again, they weren't at PCJHS. They had a fresh start and a clean slate. Eddy actually had a few phone numbers in his pocket.

Eddy thought " Well, I'm kind of popular here and it's only the bus ride!"

The bus stopped and the kids got off the bus. The school was modern, beautiful and large, 5 times the size of the boys' small, junior high school.

Children and teenagers in polos, Oxfords, sweaters and jeans walked up the concrete steps to go inside the school. Ed, Double D and Eddy walked inside amongst the large crowd of bustling students.

Eddy winked and smiled at a young fourth-grader walking by. The fourth-grader blushed.

Eddy said " This place is OK. So should we try out for anything? Clubs? Sports?"

Double D bit his lip nervously and said " Well, sports are not really my strong spot or forte if you will. Perhaps a club?"

Johnny said " Are you sure that you don't want to try out for a sport?"

Eddy shouted " Whoa! Where did you come from?"

Johnny answered " From the hallway. I go to school here too. What class are you in?"

Eddy squinted at the schedule in his hand. The writing on it looked like it was written very messily like a 3-year-old wrote it.

After 20 minutes, Eddy finally said " Y802."

Johnny said " Cool. That's my class. What do we have now?"

Eddy said " English."

Ed said " Eddy, I already speak English."

Eddy muttered " I'm sure you do, Ed. I'm sure you do."

Eddy said " Let's ditch."

Johnny nodded and smiled.

Johnny thought " Well, Eddy's OK. A bit of a jerk, but he's tolerable."

Double D protested " Boys, let's try and be reasonable with this. We can't miss our first day of this beautiful new start to our education."

Eddy replied " Don't try getting out of it, Sockhead. We already started a couple days late into the school year. So you aren't going to get a Perfect Attendance Award and nobody's going to notice that we're gone."

Double D looked at Johnny who sighed sadly.

Johnny said " Sorry, Double D but I agree with Eddy. Stress like this on the first day isn't healthy. Let's just go home."

Eddy asked " Won't anyone notice us?"

Johnny answered calmly " No, Connors and Alexander are out scouting for more poor kids. Everyone else is at school or someplace else. We'll have the whole house to ourselves."

Eddy smiled and said " Sweet!"

Eddy thought " Maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all. I should have came here sooner if I knew that this would be a decent place."


	3. Television is a Pain

Social Care chapter 3

Now I'm busy with school, the exams, work etc. But I'm still going to update in my spare time!

Benny: Yeah right!

People, this is Benny. My new anxious assistant.

Benny: Yeah, I'm anxious alright! To get out of here!

Quiet, Benny. It's your first day on the job. Relax.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I don't own anyone except for Johnny... and a couple other people.

* * *

><p>The boys relaxed in the rec room, watching TV.<p>

Double D said panicky " Oh dear. What is the school going to do when they find out? What are **the workers** going to do when they find out?"

Eddy sighed and said " Oh calm down, Sockhead. It's a inner-city school. Kids probably ditch all the time."

Eddy thought " Let's just hope I'm right."

Johnny said " I have to admit, Double D, Eddy's right."

Ed pointed to the TV with a shaking finger before crying out " It's the aliens from Planet Ilo Log! We must destroy them and their leader, the alien in disguise!"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. Double D was OK but under confident. Eddy was a scammer and **over- confident**. Ed was just a bit out of it but then again, what do you except?

Eddy said " The I'm Blue/Friday combo remix? This thing still comes on TV?"

Johnny shook his head before he replied " No, almost never. Why?"

A teenage boy in a dress shirt, tie and jeans came in.

The boy asked " What's going on?"

Johnny answered " Nothing, Russ. Oh, guys, meet Russ. Russ, meet Ed, Edd and Eddy. "

Russ nodded his head and said " Hey."

Double D asked " Why aren't you in school?"

Russ answered " I got sick and had to go home."

Johnny said " The remix is on again."

Russ said " Well, that explains why this guy's on the floor, screaming."

Ed screamed "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Double D asked " Excuse me Russell, but I haven't seen you at school?"

Johnny answered " He doesn't go to SM."

Double D nodded calmly.

Ed screamed loudly " AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!"

Eddy muttered " I'm going tired of this."

Eddy walked over to Ed and punched him in the face. Ed landed on the floor, motionless.

Eddy asked " Monobrow, you okay?"

Ed shouted " I like chickens, Eddy!"

Eddy casually said " He's alright."

Johnny picked up the remote before switching the channel.

Double D said " Blue Water High? How are we able to get that if we're in Amer-"

Johnny shook his head and said " Don't ask."

Eddy asked " Blue Water High? I've never heard of this."

Russell answered " No wonder. It's in Australia."

Eddy said " Oh."

Eddy thought " Weird but probably better than any other garbage that's on at this hour."

Eddy said " Nah, I'll pass on this. It's too early."

Eddy thought " Not to mention too awkard."

Russell jumped up and said " Well, I'm going to go to my room. Nice meeting you guys."

Russell left the rec room. The boys looked at each other. What were they going to do until 3?

Ed said " Buttered toast and gravy!"

Eddy asked " Anybody wanna watch Cartoon Network?"

The other three nodded.

Johnny thought " Mister Connors isn't going to be happy about this. Then again, nobody's going to tell him."

Eddy picked up the remote and changed it.

Eddy tossed it to Johnny.

Johnny said " Regular show? Not my thing, but OK."

Ed laughed when Rigby got punched.

Double D lectured " Don't laugh, Ed. Why, this violent animated terror should be shown as a example as a connection to real life-"

Johnny rolled his eyes and pointed out " He's not even listening, Double D. So just kick back and watch the show."

Eddy saw what was coming on next.

Eddy raised an eyebrow " Ed, Edd and Eddy?"

Johnny said " You mean that old, kid-friendly rip-off of Malcolm in the Middle but with three people instead of one?"

Eddy rolled his eyes and said " How ironic. Three of us, three of them. Some bad nightmare come true. Heck, it might as well **be** a nightmare come true."

Johnny thought " What a end to a day. At least Izzy's not here."

A female shriek rang through the halls as a girl with red hair in a green tank top and skirt swung by on a vine.

Double D asked " What was that?"

Johnny answered " Nothing."

Eddy said " OK..."

The three turned back around to watch TV.

Johnny wiped his forehead and thought " That was too close. A few more seconds and they would have seen her."

* * *

><p>Well, this is the third chapter.<p>

Benny: Whoo de doop do.

Russell: I didn't get a lot of show time...

Kevin: Be lucky that you got any! When's our turn!

When you stop acting like a stuck-up annoying brat- or should I say **brats**.

Kevin: Come and say that to my face, you coward.

I just did.

Benny: Read and review. Save me from these psychopaths!

Ignore him. He has a ego as big as the solar system.

Benny: And your insanity is just as large!

Did I mention he's also extremely sarcastic!


	4. Meet Smokeza the Magnificent

Social Care chapter 4

**And we're back!**

**Benny: Well, I'm in front so you're going to have to catch up. **

**How hilarious. **

**Benny: No, I mean I'm really in front. See you at the house!**

**BENNY!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Sadly, Izzy blew up the disclaimer so in my words- Izzy, no, don't touch it-!<p>

At dinner, the boys ate pork roast with macaroni and cheese and broccoli.

Eddy whined " Why do we have to eat stupid broccoli?"

Johnny sighed and replied " Eddy, just eat your food."

Eddy pointed to the seat across from him and asked " Why is that seat empty?"

Russ shuddered and whispered " It's Izzy."

Ed said " What?"

Russ whispered loudly " Izzy's seat."

Double D asked " Pardon me fellows but what is this Izzy you speak of?"

Johnny answered with a shrug " You'll meet 'em soon enough."

Miss Alexander ran into the dining room, her pink blouse stained and the first three buttons were non-existent, her jacket was in tatters and her black shirt looked like it was nearly torn to shreds.

Miss Alexander turned around to look at Izzy's seat as Eddy wolf whistled. Miss Alexander began to blush red.

Double D protested " Why Eddy! I can't believe you just did that! Why, this woman has gone through a horrid experience and-"

Eddy waved his hand down as he said " Relax, Sockhead. Half the guys are practically drooling at the lady. What I'm going is actually a compliment compared to what these guys are doing."

Miss Alexander smoothed the dust off of what was left of her skirt and picked up Izzy's plate.

Miss Alexander calmly said " Johnny, could you go to Izzy's room and give her dinner."

Johnny nodded before picking up the plate and walking out of the room.

Eddy said " Izzy's a girl?"

Russ nodded and said " Yes, Izzy is a girl. Albeit a extremely dangerous and insane one but still a girl."

Ed said through a mouthful of meat " I like chickens, Eddy!"

Russ raised an eyebrow before asking " He does know he's eating chicken, right?"

Double D said " Well, I don't know."

Eddy waved his hand down and said " Don't care. Tell us more about this Izzy chick."

Russ said " Well, Izzy's 15 or 16, maybe even 17. She's a young Canadian, formerly wanted by the RCMP, has been to Attica, the Don Jail, not to mention several asylums and mental hospitals. Izzy's in her own little world where only a few things matter and she confuses fact with fiction constantly. Two years ago, Izzy was selected to be a contestant on Total Drama Island."

Eddy interrupted " Hey, I remember that. It's that Canadian reality show with the 100,000 dollar prize, right?"

Russ nodded and then continued " Izzy is actually very smart and somewhere within her brain, that shows."

Eddy laughed and said " I doubt that."

Eddy began to drank his juice.

Russ said " She got 2280 on the SATs which she took when she was only 12 and a senior."

Eddy spat out his orange juice. Double D was in complete shock. Ed was just gauging down the meat.

Russ thought " Well, what do you know? It's the woman herself."

Izzy was now wearing a green bra and a short skirt with her moccasins.

Eddy wolf whistled. Ed looked at her for 5 seconds then continued eating. Double D flushed red and pulled his sock hat over his cheeks.

Izzy walked in saying " Hiya, everybody! Oh, look newbies."

Eddy said " Hey, sweetheart. Name's Eddy. And you are...?"

Izzy shaked his hand before saying " I am Smokeza the Magnificent. Nice to meet you, midget!"

Eddy muttered angrily " I'm not a midget."

Izzy shouted " This is what Smokeza could do!" and laid down a thin, gray ball at her feet.

Eddy looked at her, unimpressed.

Eddy yawned and said " How lame. It didn't even go off."

Just after Eddy said those words, Izzy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Eddy's jaw dropped. That was literally impossible. Maybe she snuck out, pressed a button on some remote and left.

* * *

><p>I'll think I'll leave it here for your curious minds.<p>

**Benny: Did you really have to attack me?**

Yes. Read and review, folks!


	5. The Imperfect Girl

Social Care chapter 5

Well, things are normal here. I've taken care of Benny and he's alright... at the moment.

Benny: Threatening! Threatening! Police, come now!

Ignore him. His ego is as big as his brain.

Benny: Hey, I resent that!

Disclaimer: Why even bother with it. You all know it by now.

The three went to school the next morning. They didn't bother eating breakfast, it was a waste of time. Except for Double D who grabbed a Nutri-Grain before he left.

Eddy looked at the field near the school. He noticed to relax. He had a hard week.

Eddy said " I'll see you guys inside, OK?"

The others nodded and headed in. Eddy began to walk in the field.

He noticed a girl on a swing, crying. She was wearing a blouse, white tie with thin brown stripes and tartan skirt. She had shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Eddy recognized the girl as the one who blushed at him the first day.

Eddy walked over and sat down on the swing next to her.

Eddy asked " Hey, what's wrong?"

The girl stopped crying and said " M-Me!" before she resumed sobbing.

Eddy thought " Oh great, I'm no good at comfort."

Eddy raised his eyebrow and asked " What do you mean you? What's your name?"

The girl stopped crying and answered " Maria but my parents want me to be Alice. Like Alice In Wonderland who was perfect in every way."

Eddy raised his eyebrow. This girl's parents must be either strict yuppies or psychos.

Eddy said " So what do you want me to do?"

Maria looked up at Eddy and replied " Help me. I don't want to be a Alice. I want to be me."

Before Eddy could reply, there was a shout.

Johnny shouted " Hey, Eddy, come on! We're late for homeroom, man!"

Eddy shouted " I'm coming!"

Eddy told the girl " Don't cry, OK? I'll come back after school, alright?"

The girl nodded. She looked at Eddy as he jogged to the entrance.

Oh, how sweet!

Benny: Oh, how sick!

Shut up, Benny. Eddy's not a pedophile. Sorry that this chapter is so short but the next will be much longer. Read and review, folks!


	6. The REAL First Day

Social Care chapter 6

It was homeroom and the four were in the classroom.

The teacher came in, briefcase in hand and sat down at their desk.

All talking began to slow and before you knew it, everybody was quiet. This included the Eds and Johnny.

Eddy asked "Who is this guy?"

Johnny answered "Mr. Cohen. He's our homeroom teacher."

Eddy thought "This guy is our homeroom teacher?"

Eddy whispered to Johnny "What do you think he's going to make us do?"

Johnny shrugged and whispered back "Probably just make you guys introduce yourselves and then take attendance."

The teacher stood up and said "We seem to have three new pupils. Would you three mind introducing yourselves?"

Ed stood up first, walking over to the front with a huge grin on his face.

Double D said "Well, Ed seems confident." with a nervous smile on his face.

Eddy sighed and said "We're doomed."

Johnny looked around. He didn't know what to say **or** think.

Johnny said "Ed seems to be doing alright."

Ed said "My name is Ed! I like chickens and butter toast with gravy!" before smiling the largest smile he could.

The three looked up at Ed as the class was in complete silence.

The students began to applaud and cheer. Some of them said "Hello, Ed!" and "Welcome to St. Mary's!"

Eddy rubbed his eyes. Johnny had his mouth open. Double D was smiling with his arms crossed.

Double D said "And you thought Ed wouldn't fit in here."

Eddy's face was dumbstruck. But then he grinned evilly.

Eddy replied "Don't get so cocky, sockhead. **You**'re next."

Double D's confidence had suddenly deflated and his arms became limp at the sides of his body.

Double D stuttered quietly "W-What?"

The teacher said "Who's next? Ah, Mr…. Eddward, I presume?"

Double D was still in his seat, sweat running down his forehead. He didn't even bother to get up. Ed grabbed Double D and brought him up to the front.

Double D stuttered "M-My name is Eddward. You could also call me Double D, please. I enjoy science, mathematics and English."

The children applauded Double D as he sat back down. The teacher looked at them, glaring through his glasses.

The teacher said "Quieter, please."

The children became quiet once again.

Double D teased "You're next, Eddy." with a smile.

Eddy said "Oh, whatever. I could do this." before he walked confidently up to the front.

Eddy said "Eddy's the name. Sc- helping is my game. I'm pretty good at everything and anything."

Everybody started applauding as he bowed and said "Thank you, folks."

Eddy walked back to his seat. The teacher began to take roll call.

"Catherine Alvers?"

"Here."

"Keith Anderson?"

"Present."

The next three periods flew by fast. Long story short, the three made a name for themselves. The three was eating lunch (chicken fingers with ketchup and milk) with Johnny.

Johnny asked "How are you guys settling into the world of 's?"

Ed answered "Ed making friends. New friends are good for Ed!" as he smiled.

Double D answered "Well, I happen to be doing very well in the atmosphere of overexcited teenagers. I happen to be doing very excellent in the subject of Science, particularly the Three Matters."

He looked at Ed and Eddy. They were both asleep with drool rolling down their chins. Double D sighed and rolled his eyes. Double D grabbed an acorn and threw it at his friends. Ed and Eddy woke up.

Eddy said "Wha? Oh sorry, I spaced out from Sockhead's long and boring speech. Anyway, I'm doing great. People like me. I've got **one thousand **phone numbers and addresses since homeroom!"

The three gaped. They were shocked. Eddy was doing **that** good with girls here? If they knew that they'd be so liked here, they would have transferred here ages ago!

After school, the three walked out of the building like everybody else. Eddy and Double D were wearing a sweater while Johnny was wearing a bomber jacket.

Eddy said "Good thing we don't have too much homework."

Double D sighed before he said "That's horrible. I was looking forward to doing the Polynomials and Trinomials."

Eddy looked over at the field. Over at another building, he could see Maria.

Eddy said "Hey, guys. I have a few things to do. I'll meet you guys at home, OK?"

The boys nodded and walked away. Eddy meanwhile walked over to the building. There, he saw Maria. But her dark brown hair was in a ponytail, not pigtails and she was wearing a dirty, secondhand straw hat. Plus she was in a black blazer with a dark-colored sweater with a white blouse with a Peter Pan collar and a long black skirt.

Eddy walked over to Maria and asked "Why do you look like that?"

Maria answered shyly "My mommy wanted me to be in proper uniform."

Eddy said "Isn't this the same mommy who wants you to be an Alice?"

Maria nodded.

Eddy thought "Oh, the irony of this situation. Well, I might as well help the kid."

Eddy grabbed Maria's hand and said "Come with me."

They began walking to the Center and Eddy looked around. Nobody seemed to be home. Eddy tiptoed past the rec room, where he heard a football game on.

Eddy pulled Maria into the Eds' room and closed and locked the bedroom door. Maria took off the straw hat and looked at Eddy.

Eddy said " Now, let's take off the blazer."

Maria took off the black blazer and put it on Eddy's bed. She was revealed to be in a navy sweater with a gold collar and sleeves. Eddy looked at Maria.

Eddy said "The sweater as well along with the skirt. Do you have the tartan?"

Maria nodded. She took the sweater and put on the tartan skirt. Eddy went to the hamper in the middle of the hallway. He found a blouse with a normal collar that would fit Maria. He threw that into his arms.

He came back into the bedroom to see Maria had her normal pigtails. He told her to take off the blouse and handed the normal collared one.

Eddy said "I'll give you some privacy."

Eddy went outside into the hallway and closed the door. Johnny walked by.

Johnny said "Hey, Eddy, I left my game in your room. Would you mind if I got it?"

Eddy nodded hurriedly. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

Eddy said " Ed's hurling in there. It's really bad."

Johnny sniffed the air and covered his nose. Johnny looked at Eddy.

Johnny said "I'll take your word for it." before he walked off.

Eddy looked around the hallway. Nobody else was there. He went back inside. Eddy looked through his stuff. He found a gray sweater with a red collar and sleeves. It looked like it would fit Maria. He handed Maria the sweater and a red and grey striped tie.

Maria looked normal. Eddy heard someone trying to get inside. Eddy lifted Maria to the window and put her on the windowsill. She climbed down.

Double D came in with a paper in his hand. He looked at Eddy.

Double D asked "Did you hear something?"

Eddy answered "No."

* * *

><p>Whew, ten pages! I have to admit for me, that's an accomplishment. Well, read and review, folks!<p> 


	7. Dinnertime with O'Connell

Social Care chapter 7

The three were at dinner. People were talking while eating. The boys were just relaxing as they have been all day. Double D felt nervous, as did Johnny but to a lesser degree and for a different reason. Eddy felt confident. Ed just felt like… well, Ed.

Johnny thought "Well, this is all new. Usually, Izzy would be here."

Johnny began to relax. Maybe this dinner wouldn't be so bad after all.

Dinner was hot dogs, french fries and juice or water.

Double D asked "May somebody please pass the ketchup?"

The ketchup bottle was thrust in Double D's direction. Double D barely caught the large glass bottle.

Eddy said angrily "Hey, pass it slower next time, ya fatso!"

The boy who passed the ketchup snorted and replied with a smirk "Who you calling fatso, midget?"

Eddy was getting angry. Nobody makes fun of Sockhead but HIM!

Eddy stood up out of his chair. The other boy did as well.

The boy said " Hope you remember the name, Keith O'Connell, midget. You're gonna be hearing it for a long time."

Eddy replied through gritted teeth " Hope you remember the name, Eddy. You're gonna hear it in your nightmares."

Double D got up and said " Now, gentlemen, there's no need to resort to err...physical conflict. I'm sure we can settle this-"

The two looked at him and shouted " SHUT UP, SOCKHEAD!"

While O' Connell was distracted by Double D, Eddy threw a quick punch. It hit O'Connell in the face.

O'Connell tried to punch Eddy but Eddy jumped out of the way. Eddy was suddenly hit by a kick to the stomach. O'Connell then threw fast, quick punches.

Izzy shouted " Get him, midget! All shall rise against the Irish giant!"

Eddy was bruised with several cuts and bruises over his face. Just when O'Connell was about to throw the last punch, someone grabbed his fist.

O'Connell turned around and shouted " What do you think you're doing?" before he saw who grabbed his fist.

He then became afraid. Very afraid. He saw Johnny and Ed, both very angry.

Johnny replied " What we're doing is helping our friend. You have a problem with that?"

O'Connell said " Yeah, I do!" before punching Ed in the face.

That didn't help O'Connell at all. If anything, it made Ed even **more **angry at O'Connell.

Ed shouted " The giant from Planet Waterford shall face the wrath of Lothar!" before he head butted O'Connell in the stomach.

The head butt sent O'Connell flying. As the now healed Eddy began laughing at his misfortune, O'Connell crashed into the wall.

Ed was actually so strong that O'Connell not only hit the wall, his body made a perfect mark through it!

O'Connell slowly got up, his anger apparent at his weakness and embarrassment. He turned to Johnny and pointed at him.

O'Connell said angrily " You're going to pay for what your friend just did, you chav!"

O'Connell ran at Johnny with a fist. Before he could hit Johnny, however, another hand grabbed his fist. He turned to said person and saw it was Double D.

Double D had a fist of his own which he held back as he lightly smirked.

Double D said " This should be enough." before he threw a punch in O'Connell's face.

The punch was weak yet in O'Connell, it was strong enough to knock him out ( not surprising, considering he doesn't heal and wears out fast).

Everybody cheered. The fight was finally over with the proper people being victorious. Eddy noticed a wet spot on the front of O'Connell's jeans.

Eddy smirked before he cupped his hands around his mouth.

Eddy shouted " Hey, everybody! O'Connell peed his pants!"

Everyone started laughing except for the adults ( who have been watching the entire time), Double D ( he thought it was cruel), Luke ( he just arrived) and Johnny ( he didn't really care).

O'Connell's face flushed red. His apparent embarrassment at the "public" humiliation had made the event all more clear.

Everybody began applauding and hoisted Double D up in the air. Eddy, Ed and Johnny were smiling.

Eddy said " Good job, Sockhead" before patting him on the back.

Ed shouted " We have conquered the giant of Planet Waterford!" before grabbing Double D and hugging him.

Eddy raised an eyebrow and whispered " I thought O'Connell's folks were from Dublin."

Johnny whispered " They are. They came to the States in like the mid 19th century."

Johnny said " Well, Double D, Ed and Eddy, I think we learned something here."

Ed said " That I like buttered toast with gravy?"

Double D replied " That violence is never the answer?"

Eddy suggested with a smirk " That O' Connell's a total weakling?"

Johnny said " No, no and close but no. We learned that fighting is not the answer to all problems. But if you're being attacked by 5 people or more, it would be best to attack them in self-defense."

**Now that's chapter 7! **

**I'll still be doing and updating stories, of course. The profession is threatened but never backs down.**

**You are what I see, you are what we know but you can only be what you want to be. - my friend **


	8. Gym Time

Social Care chapter 8

**Now, I had wanted to get the other kids' reactions since chapter 3 but other things were holding me back. So now, I can give bits and bobs of their reaction.**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful, normal day in Peach Creek. Sarah and Jimmy were playing and running around. Jonny was with Plank and they were in the sandbox at the playground. Kevin, Nazz and Rolf were just relaxing. All in all, it was a normal day. Until Jonny found out.<p>

It started innocently, you see. Jonny was wandering around the Cul-de-Sac. He went over to Eddy's house because Kevin was looking for Eddy. He mentioned something about 40 dollars? So Jonny decided to oblige and help Kevin.

He looked through Eddy's window. Eddy's bedroom was completely empty. No, empty of furniture or anything like it. But of people. Eddy who would normally be in his bedroom was not there.

Jonny would have raised an eyebrow. But then again, this is Jonny we are talking about. He is gifted yet strange. Besides, Eddy's not in his bedroom. He might have been at Double D's house. So Jonny picked up Plank and walked over to Double D's house.

Now since Jonny was not a very good climber, he did not know what to do. He could have gone through the first floor window. But that would be rude to just jump in through someone's window. Besides, the window is locked anyways so there would be no reason in trying. Jonny put his hands in the pockets of his pants as he paced back and forth.

He then noticed Double D's shed. As he walked up to the shed, he opened the door. Inside it, he noticed many different objects. They were all obviously labeled which Jonny did note to a extent. But then he noticed something useful. A tall, wooden ladder.

Jonny had tried to carry the ladder. It was a bit heavy for the weak and simple Jonny but he eventually got the ladder outside to the side of Double D's house where his bedroom window was. Now all he needed to do was open it.

Jonny had began to climb the ladder, being careful since he was sort of short and weak. But he didn't see anybody when he finally got to the top of the ladder. So he then got confused and tried to open the window. It was locked from the inside and Double D never left his doors unlocked.

This made it almost impossible for Jonny to get inside. After 20 minutes, he gave up and went back down the ladder. He decided to run and see if Ed was there.

Meanwhile, back at St. Mary's...

It was a normal afternoon for the Eds. They had Gym that day and only two of them were actually dressed in the PE uniform. Eddy was wearing a white T-shirt and black sweatpants. Ed was wearing his red and white striped shirt with dark blue shorts. Double D was dressed in the PE uniform of a red T-shirt and black shorts. Johnny was dressed in the same uniform as Double D, but with gray sweatpants.

Eddy said " Well, this stinks. There's not much to do in PE and we're outdoors in June, for crying out loud! There should be something that we can do."

Double D replied " Eddy, there's a basketball court over there with a game in process. There's a soccer ball, a football, several badminton rackets and a baseball game going on."

Eddy made a fake yawn before he said " Sockhead, we all know that I'm too short for basketball. Football isn't my strong suit either. Badminton is for preppies like you. But soccer and baseball- those two sports don't sound too bad."

Double D took offence at the "badminton's for preppies" comment. But Eddy did have a point. Soccer and baseball were two sports that all four of them were decent at. Football would be OK if it wasn't for the fact that Ed might end up squashing the rest of them accidently in confusion.

Johnny took the lead and thought " Voting should work. Soccer versus baseball. This should be interesting."

Johnny asked " So who wants to play soccer?"

Ed and Eddy raised their hands.

Johnny asked " Who wants to play baseball?"

Johnny and Double D raised their hands up with calm and confidence. So it was a basic tie and Johnny knew that there would be an argument about it. So he did the most reasonable thing: make a compromise.

Johnny said " OK, how about we play a two-on-two game of soccer? Maybe if we have some time left before gym's over, we'll play a quick game of baseball."

Double D replied " That sounds quite excellent, Johnny. We will be able to do both sports in the space of time needed, thus satisfying all four of us."

Eddy shrugged and replied casually " Sounds like a good plan to me."

Ed shouted " Buttered toast!"

Johnny simply took that as Ed's version of a yes and looked around for a soccer ball. One that could be used in the St. Mary's schoolyard. After he finally found one, the Eds and Johnny began to play two-on-two soccer.

Meanwhile, back at the cul-de-sac...

Jonny had tried looking for the Eds but haven't found either of them. He checked both the rooms of both Eddy and Double D. Now, Jonny was on his way to Ed's house to see if he was there.

Jonny's job would not be very easy. Getting into Ed's room is simple. Jonny eased his way through Ed's window that led into his room.

He began to look around. Ed's old TV was on and from the looks of it, was switched on to some news channel. Jonny didn't pay much attention to it. Everything else in the room... looked like it was untouched. From Ed's bed to his framed comic book issue of Evil Tim #2.

Jonny even checked the bathroom despite the strange smell coming from it. He just ignored the smell, which wasn't too strong or bad to begin with. But Ed was nowhere in sight.

Jonny was surprised at that fact. He exited Ed's room through the window and ran to tell the others of his discovery.

Back at 's...

Ed and Eddy was playing against Double D and Johnny. The score was 3-2, Ed's duo leading. But with 10 minutes left until lunch and Johnny playing a higher standard than usual, it was still anybody's game.

Double D looked at Johnny, who was playing the position of both forward and midfielder.

Double D asked " Johnny, do you think we still have a chance?"

Johnny nodded and answered " As long as they don't make another goal, we're OK."

The ball was released and Ed and Eddy got it first. The two of them ran to the goal. Johnny ran faster than Double D so he ran to the goal just in time to see Eddy kick the ball.

Johnny then jumped and caught the ball before falling down on the grass.

Double D clapped as Johnny got up and passed the ball to Double D. As you could predict, Double D started running as fast as his legs would allow to. Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy were trying to regroup so Ed could go to the goal and try to make a save.

Johnny said " Come on, Double D! You can do it!"

Eddy had made the 3rd goal for his team by faking out Johnny. He acted as if he was going to aim high but he instead aimed the ball low. For Johnny, it was too late to correct the mistake. The tie had been broken, three to two.

Double D had managed to do a fake himself. He aimed high and Ed jumped to catch it as Double D hit the ball with his head. He then kicked it with his leg, sending it into the opposite end of the goal and making a tie which had to be broken.

With only 3 minutes left until lunch, this was the moment. The moment that would remain in the minds of the St. Mary's soccer team for the rest of their lives.

Johnny whispered " Time for a little game-changer. Double D, did you ever hear of the Hand of God?"

Double D whispered " One of the most infamous goals in the history of soccer. Made by Diego Maradona during the quarter-finals against England in the 1986 World Cup. Why are you asking?"

Johnny replied " Well, you're going to do the Leg of God. My little name for Maradona's second move. Think you can get the ball into the net from that spot?"

Johnny pointed to a spot not far from where they were. Double D nodded and the two had gone up to the ball along with Ed and Eddy. Johnny had gotten the ball first before passing it to Double D. Double D had prepared to kick the ball as quick as he could when Eddy came running up to him.

Eddy was prepared to tackle but Double D was smart after all. He kicked the ball his hardest just before he got tackled. Eddy was looking back at the ball as he shouted at Ed to run to the goal. The ball was so fast it passed through Ed's waiting hands which were cupped. Johnny cheered and Double D was happy too as Eddy got off him.

Eddy thought " Dang it. We lost but it was a good game. And now I know one new thing about Double D."

Johnny thought " I knew he could do it. Three to four, we win! That was great!"

Double D thought " At a 90 degree angle, the trajectory is great but applied with the right amount of force could make a goal."

Ed thought " Ah, we lost! But now Johnny and Double D are free from the clutches of Evil Tim!" as he smiled.

The four got up and talked to each other.

Eddy said "Good job, guys! Especially you, Sockhead. I think you've improved."

Johnny said " Yeah, you guys did good too. I knew the Leg of God would work."

Double D nodded, being unable to speak. He felt a rush of happiness, joy and excitement at his accomplishment.

Ed shouted " Evil Tim is gone, guys!" as he gave the three of them his bear hug.

Two guys came over, wearing red hooded sweatshirts and jeans.

The first guy said " You four in Y802?"

Johnny replied " Yeah. Why?"

The second guy said " We were wondering if you guys wanted to be on the soccer team. We got this huge game against Lemon Brook High on Saturday and we need a few extra players.

Eddy looked at his friends who all nodded. They were pretty happy at having the chance of doing something they loved at a higher level.

Eddy said " Sure!"

The first guy replied " Great! See you Saturday." as the two guys walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 8! <strong>

**Benny: So the Eds play soccer now? That's interesting. I didn't even know they played sports.**

**They do now and it will be a decent aspect in their lives. Read and review, everyone!**


	9. Since when was there a PA?

Social Care chapter 9

**Well, I decided to update as soon as possible, which is today. **

**Benny: The keywords was that update as soon as possible. This isn't it. **

****Of course, it is. Benny, you should pay more attention every once in a while. Now on with the story!****

* * *

><p>It was a normal morning for the three Eds. If you call normal, being woken up by a loud warrior cry and tossed around your bed until you're practically tossed out of it.<p>

Johnny ran into the Eds' room, his face pale as he looked at each of the three Eds.

Eddy rubbed his eyes before he said angrily " Hey! What's going on?"

Johnny replied " Not much time to explain. We have to hurry and get ready."

Double D asked calmly " Excuse me, Johnny. But what's the rush in all this?"

Johnny answered as he closed the door " Izzy escaped from her room."

Eddy shrugged and said " How is that a problem?"

Johnny replied " Do I really need to answer that?"

Johnny thought " Eddy does have a point, though. It's not like she's going to mess up the house or anything."

Just as Johnny thought that, he heard a very loud crash coming from the kitchen. He slowly opened the door and looked around. Izzy was not in sight. In fact, nobody was in sight.

He sighed in relief and went back into the room. He tossed Ed, Double D and Eddy random pieces of clothing. Thankfully, Johnny was already dressed.

Johnny said " I'll see you guys in the dining room." before he left the room.

Ed, Double D and Eddy put on the clothes before they each went to the bathroom.

At the dining room table, there was Mr. Connors, Johnny, Russ and some of the other kids. There was no sign of Izzy or Miss Alexander.

Breakfast was pancakes, sausage, eggs and orange juice along with the option of water or milk.

Eddy looked around the room and asked " Hey, where do you think Izzy and Miss A are?"

Johnny ate another piece of his pancake and answered " Izzy is hopefully in her room and Miss Alexander is coming over here."

Double D thought " That's a good thing. Izzy should be able to stay in one place when told to and remain there until she has to go."

Miss Alexander came into the room. She was wearing a blue cardigan, white blouse and a grey skirt. Her mousy brown hair and her clothes were slightly ruffled.

Mister Connors, who was eating his food, looked at her when she entered the room.

Mister Connors swallowed his last piece of sausage and asked " How did Izzy's morning session go?"

Miss Alexander answered calmly " It went well, Mister Connors. At least it did until we had gotten to the Science workbook. Apparently, Z1104 is doing hands-on chemistry. Izzy managed to create a certain chemical which made a few accidents then made another chemical which allowed her to escape and-"

Mister Connor interrupted her by saying " Thank you, Miss Alexander. I think we all understand."

After the four were finished eating breakfast, they walked to school. While they were doing this, they started to talk to each other about certain things.

Johnny asked " So what do you think about the soccer game coming up?"

Eddy shrugged before he answered " I think we should be able to beat them. I mean, Lemon Brook's horrible at football. Imagine how their soccer team is. They probably lose every game."

Johnny replied " Actually, they're the 4th best team in the league."

Eddy shouted " What?"

Johnny shrugged before he replied " Yeah, I had the same reaction too when I first found out yesterday. Not that they're really good at soccer. They seemed to have gotten lucky lately. They won 4 out of their last 5 games and 9 out of their last 10 games."

Ed, Eddy and Double D's jaws dropped. How was Lemon Brook this good in soccer when they can be easily be beaten in football? The shocker for them was that most of the players on the football team for Lemon Brook were also on their soccer team. In fact, the quarterback for Lemon Brook is the first forward for Lemon Brook's soccer team, the Lemon Brook Sours.

Eddy said " Lemon Brook Sours? Man, with a name like that, they practially deserve to lose."

Ed replied " That's because losing to a good team is losing! But beating a good team is winning! Just like the great man said."

Eddy said " Ed, have you been watching Two and a Half Men reruns again?"

Ed's eyes shifted as he replied " Umm...no."

Double D raised an eyebrow but he didn't take over Eddy's lead on the topic. If Ed wanted to watch Two and a Half Men, he had the right to do. It wasn't like certain TV shows are actually illegal to watch.

The topic was again changed as Eddy decided to talk to Johnny.

Eddy said " Hey, Johnny. Do you know how I can get Alex to talk to me?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow and replied " Alex?"

Eddy sighed and said " Miss Alexander."

Johnny replied " You have more than a thousand girls at school, a bunch of girls outside of school and some girls at the center wanting you to just look at them and you want to get the attention of Miss Alexander?"

Eddy shrugged and then countered " Why not?"

Johnny said " First of all, Eddy, she's 28. She came to the center 3 years ago after finishing college. Plus, I'm pretty sure that she has a boyfriend. Even if she didn't, she still wouldn't say yes to you."

Eddy replied " Oh yeah?"

Johnny said " Yeah. In fact, she's right there." as he pointed to Miss Alexander, who was holding Izzy's hand while they crossed the street.

Johnny nudged Eddy and whispered to him " So, Mister Romeo, are you going to make your move or just stand there, looking like a fish?"

Double D almost laughed out loud at that one. He had never seen Eddy be this shocked and surprised before at something like this. Not even with Nazz.

Double D thought " I wonder how everyone else back home is doing. Ah well..."

Eddy did not enjoy being teased, even if it was from a friend like Johnny.

He recovered, smirked and said " Of course, I'm going to. Who do I think I am?"

Johnny grinned as he replied " Well, I think I have a few ideas. One could be a scammer, a prankster, a wannabe casanova."

Eddy rolled his eyes as he said " Very funny, Smith."

He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and began to walk over to Miss Alexander and Izzy. Izzy seemed to be specially dressed for this occasion, wearing a short-sleeved red polo shirt and gray shorts with sneakers.

Izzy shouted " Hi, guys!" while she waved.

Eddy mustered a half-smile as he grunted " Hey."

Double D said " Hello."

Johnny said " Hey, Izzy. Hi, Miss Alexander."

Ed said " Hi."

Johnny asked " So, Izzy, is it that time of the year again or is this a special occasion?"

Izzy looked like she was about to answer. But even if she was, it looked like Miss Alexander had beaten her to it.

Miss Alexander answered " Izzy is going to go shopping with me and then she is going to visit her uncle."

Izzy looked annoyed at Miss Alexander interrupting her, but she looked even more annoyed at the mention of her uncle.

Johnny nodded before he said " Well, we'd better get going to school. Bye, Izzy. Bye, Miss Alexander."

Izzy said " Bye, guys!"

Eddy's mouth suddenly felt dry. He couldn't say it. He just could not bring himself to speak the words. Like they were memorized in his brain but he couldn't get them out of his mouth. For once in his life, Eddy truly had nothing to say.

After Izzy and Miss Alexander had left, Johnny turned back to Eddy and smirked.

" So, Mister Romeo, what were you saying about making a move? You were practically speechless!" Johnny taunted.

Eddy glared at Johnny but decided not to reply. It didn't matter because she probably wouldn't have said yes anyway.

Johnny said " It could have been worse, you know."

Eddy replied in an annoyed tone " Yeah, how?"

Johnny shrugged before he said " She could have said no."

Double D said " She could have said yes."

Eddy facepalmed himself before he replied with " That would have been bad because..."

Ed said " She could have stood you up or did something more embarrassing."

Eddy had to admit that Ed had a good point. Even if Eddy didn't want to admit it, a lot of things could have happened and it could have been worse.

When the four got to the school, Eddy began looking around for Maria. However to his dismay, she was nowhere in sight. Not wanting to alarm the others, he calmed down and began to think.

Eddy thought " She's probably at the playground or inside the school."

The four went inside and into their homeroom where the rest of the class was. The four sat down in their seats and waited for the teacher to show up.

When he did, he looked at them and said " Good morning, class."

The class replied " Good morning."

The teacher sat down and the class began talking to each other. 5 to 10 minutes later, there was a loud crack like a microphone was being turned on. The class paused.

Eddy asked " What was that sound?"

Johnny casually answered " It must have came from the PA."

Double D raised his eyebrow before he said " Since when did we ever have a PA?"

Johnny shrugged and replied " I guess the first day of school. But I think this is the first time I've actually heard it since you guys showed up."

The PA turned on with a loud sound as the speaker began talking " _Good morning, students! Here are today's announcements!"_

The speaker continued " _The St. Mary's soccer team will play Lemon Brook High on Saturday night. Good luck to our soccer team and go Raptors! Also, all students that have entered in the school's DNL competition, come to room 209 in order to review your work before the results come out. The trip to the North Lemon Brook Range for classes Y709, Y728, Y809 and Y802 has now been moved to the 23rd. Finally, the following students may report to the principal's office after homeroom:_

_Jacob Terani, Y808_

_Kristen Nicholas, Y809_

_Bryan Christenan, Y711_

_Courtney Ray, Y709_

_Glenda Ray, Y711_

_and finally Eddward of class Y802._

_Thank you and have a great day!" _

The PA then turned off as the class started to talk again but were soon silenced as their teacher began to take attendance.

" Catherine Alvers?"

" Here."

" Keith Anderson?"

" Here."

" Wang Balian?"

" Absent, sir. He's out sick."

As the bell rang, the students left the classroom including the gang. Double D immediately went to the principal's office while Ed, Eddy and Johnny wandered around the hallways.

Eddy asked " Hey, do you think we're on the team for Saturday's game?"

Johnny answered " I don't know. Come on, let's check." as the three went to the bulletin board.

There was this large bulletin board in the middle of one hallway. That was where they put announcements, posters, flyers, rosters and other stuff like that.

Johnny looked at the roster for the soccer team. He looked for his, Ed and Eddy's names.

Johnny said " We're on! Numbers 12, 9 and 16! Double D's on the roster too! Number 28!"

Ed nodded as Eddy shrugged. They could tell from Lemon Brook's reputation that this would not be a quick, easy game. But they would have to try their hardest in order to win.

Johnny said " Come on, we have to go get our uniforms."

The other two nodded and so Ed, Eddy and Johnny began walking downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>That should be enough for this chapter. Since when did their class have a PA? Why was Double D called to the principal's office? How are the Eds and Johnny going to outplay Lemon Brook?<strong>

**Benny: When are you going to stop asking all these questions?**

**Ignorance is bliss, Benny. Sometimes, it is. Read and review, everyone!**


	10. The Talks

Social Care chapter 10

**Now, we get to a interesting part in the story. Guess what it is?**

**Benny: The ending? **

**Of course not, we still have some chapters to do. What I meant was- actually, I'll let you guys read it and find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Eddy sighed as he looked at the soccer team's uniform. He then shrugged as he looked at the uniform. They were using the Raptors uniform this time, a red shirt and black shorts. It's the same as their PE uniform except the soccer shirt is V-necked and there is a logo of a raptor on the right breast.<p>

Eddy said " Well...I've worn worse and I've worn better."

Johnny scoffed as he replied " I doubt that, Eddy. But at least we'll look OK when we're out on the field Saturday night."

Ed smirked before he looked around and asked with a confused look on his face " Uh, guys, where's Double D?"

Johnny answered calmly " He's in the principal's office, Ed, remember?"

Ed nodded as he said " Oh yeah. I remember now."

Double D came running downstairs where Ed, Eddy and Johnny were , panting as he shouted " I'm here! So what do we do tod-is that a uniform?"

Eddy nodded and then replied " Yep, Double D. But it's not just a uniform. It's OUR uniform for the upcoming game."

Double D raised an eyebrow before he looked at the uniform. It looked normal enough with the T-shirt and shorts so he put it into his book bag and looked around. He sighed in relief as he didn't really see a lot of people around.

Eddy asked " So, Sockhead, what did the principal want with you?"

Double D answered " Well, it turns out that I'm one of the people representing St. Mary's in the Better your Brain competition."

Johnny said " That's great, Double D! Good job."

Eddy thought " Of course Double D would get on a team for some intelligence competition. He's smart."

Ed thought " Good job, Double D! I wonder if St. Mary's gonna win..."

Eddy said " Hey, you know what's weird?"

Johnny asked " What?"

Eddy answered " There isn't a single sixth or ninth grader on that team. Why is that anyway?"

Double D replied " Simple, Eddy. The principal wanted to give the seventh and eighth graders a chance to prove that we are just as good and smart as the sixth or ninth graders."

Eddy shrugged as he, Ed and Johnny put the soccer uniforms into their bags. The four began walking to their first class and began talking about things on the way there.

Johnny said " So, Mister Casanova, what was that look at Izzy back at the crosswalk?"

Eddy replied " Will you stop getting on me about not talking to Alex? And what do you mean about the look?"

Johnny smirked before he said " You know that look you gave Izzy back when we were walking to school?"

Eddy raised an eyebrow. He didn't give Izzy a look back at the crosswalk and Johnny knew that. Unless it was the other way around. Izzy gave him a look at the crosswalk. Or Johnny could just be teasing. He decided on the third one.

Eddy rolled his eyes before he replied " Real funny, Smith. I'm dying of laughter."

Johnny said " Besides, she was the one looking at you. I'll tell you, in all the time I have lived at PCC, I've never seen Izzy with a look like that on her face. Not since..."

Johnny suddenly stopped talking as he had a unusual look on his face. A look as if he was remembering something.

Eddy asked " What? What is it?"

Johnny seemed to remember where he was and shook his head.

Johnny answered " Nothing. Come on, let's talk about something else."

Eddy said " So what are our positions?"

Double D raised an eyebrow and asked " What do you mean, Eddy?"

Eddy answered " Our positions for the soccer game. What did you guys think I meant?"

Double D's face was red with embarrassment as Ed, Eddy and Johnny realized what Double D thought Eddy was talking about. Johnny was chuckling.

Ed was laughing out loud as usual. But Eddy was laughing the most. He was on the floor, holding his sides and his face red as he laughed.

Johnny wiped a tear from his eye before he said " He means if we'll be a forward, defender, midfielder or goalkeeper, Double D."

Eddy asked " So what are your positions?"

Johnny answered " I'm a midfielder, our great Ed over here is a defender, you're a midfielder with me and Double D's our team goalkeeper. Well, backup goalkeeper."

Eddy said " Cool, so you're with me. Ed is great at defending but Double D? A backup goalie? He should be a defender at best."

Double D replied " That is quite flattering, Eddy but I think I am better off being a goalkeeper."

Eddy rolled his eyes before he shrugged and said " Hey, if that's what you want to do, so be it."

Eddy asked " Speaking of team, who's the other five kids with Double D in this smart competition?"

Johnny answered " Jacob Terani. He's 15 and an 8th grader who's the running back for the school's football team. Kristen Nicholas. That girl was born to be intelligent. Everyone says that she'll be a lawyer or a doctor or a vet someday. Bryan Christenan. I know the kid from the neighborhood. He's kind of a loner but he's OK."

Johnny continued " Courtney Ray. She'd probably be the most popular girl in the entire 7th grade if she wasn't so stuck-up and spoiled all the time. Glenda Ray. Courtney's twin sister and her complete opposite. Kind and gentle with not a single mean bone in her body. She doesn't look too bad either."

Eddy asked " What do they look like?"

Johnny answered " Jacob's blond with green eyes. Kristen's brown-haired with light brown eyes and freckles. Bryan's the same as Kristen but with dark brown eyes, black hair and no freckles. Courtney and Glenda are both blonde but Courtney has light brown eyes and straight hair and Glenda has blue eyes and wavy hair."

Eddy said " Did you say blond, wavy hair, blue eyes?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow before he replied " Yeah, I did. Why?"

Eddy said " That's the girl who was checking Ed out yesterday!"

Ed scratched his head before he replied " Who, Eddy?"

Eddy said in realization " Ed, remember those two girls who were looking at you yesterday as we were going home?"

Ed nodded as he remembered the two 7th graders. When he noticed them, the two passed by him, blushing and gossiping to each other afterward.

Johnny said " So you guys think that Glenda likes Ed?"

Eddy nodded and replied " Yeah!"

Johnny sighed and looked around. He knew that he would have to come up with a decision about this and quick. So he came up with the most logical solution.

Johnny said " We'll find out today. But we can't let her know that we know that she likes Ed."

Double D replied " She could just be admiring Ed. We don't know what her intentions are."

Eddy said loudly " Come on, Sockhead! What else could it be? She obviously likes him."

Johnny replied calmly " I agree with Double D, Eddy. We're probably going to have to find out what her intentions are with Ed. But we have to be subtle so she doesn't figure it out."

Eddy grumbled but he nodded. The four began walking to class.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of our interesting chapter! Right, Benny?<strong>

**Benny: Yeah, it was.**

**So today was the start of the English Premier League! Unfortunately, Arsenal didn't score any goals. Thankfully, neither did Sunderland.**

**Benny: Why do you bring recent events into your Author's Notes, anyway?**

**It's comforting and unique, Benny. Read and review!**


	11. Getting Ready

Social Care chapter 11

**This is another interesting chapter. So let's see what is going on this chapter! **

**Benny: If it's one of your so-called suspense chapters, I think you might as well give up now.**

**No, it's not a suspenseful chapter. So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful and calm morning at the PCC. Well, as peaceful as calm as a state-run foster home with the Eds and Izzy as residents can get. The dining room was mild chaos.<p>

Today's breakfast was so big that it practically could almost be like a buffet. Everyone was eating at the table except for Izzy because of safety reasons.

Eddy asked " So where's Izzy?"

However, it seems that one of our main characters either does not understand it or has a concern.

Johnny teased " Why? Do you want to try and talk to her again?"

Eddy rolled his eyes and thought " Oh come on, how long is he going to keep on making a joke about that? I am just curious to see where crazy girl is."

Eddy replied " Very funny, Johnny. Even if she doesn't eat dinner with us, doesn't she eat breakfast?"

Johnny said " Well, we did try that idea one day a few years ago."

Double D asked curiously " So what were the results of that?"

Johnny answered " It was OK. It wasn't good but she didn't go too crazy, which I have to give her some credit for."

The talk turned to the soccer game which was that evening against Lemon Brook High. Ed and Eddy felt that Saint Mary's could win but Double D and Johnny warned them not to be too cocky.

Double D said " Now, Ed, Eddy, we can't be too confident. Remember what Johnny said a few days before? We need to make sure we're prepared."

Johnny also said " Yeah, guys, I have to agree with Double D. We just can't act like we're great and think that will help us. We have to act or think like we are great and also know that we are really great."

Eddy replied " So how are we going to do that? It's too late to train and we have no time to check on Lemon Brook before tonight's game."

Johnny smiled and said " When there's a will, there's a way, my friend."

Eddy smiled as well as he thought " So this is our first game and against the Lemon Brook Losers, of all people! This shouldn't be too hard...I hope..."

So Johnny said " We'll go to Lemon Brook High after breakfast and see if we can pick up some of their techniques for the game."

Eddy replied with a grin on his face " That means that we'll know their techniques and be allowed to predict their moves in the game! Good idea, Johnny!"

Ed and Double D both nodded in agreement. As they all continued to eat their breakfast, they began to look at each other and think to themselves.

After the four ate their breakfast, they went to the Eds' bedroom to get changed.

Johnny put on a yellow dress shirt over his black T-shirt but decided not to button it.

Johnny thought " There's no time. Besides, I need to look like a rebel, not a Saint Mary's student."

Eddy asked " Hey, Johnny, what should I wear? So I can impress the ladies, you know?" with a smirk.

Johnny rolled his eyes and thought " Oh god, here we go again..." with a smirk on his face.

Johnny answered coolly " You just need to put on a hoodie or something like that. If you want to please the girls with just your clothes, then you have more issues than I first thought." with a grin before he tossed a teal-colored, plain hoodie to Eddy who managed to catch it.

Eddy pulled the hoodie over his yellow T-shirt and sat back down on his bed. He looked over at Ed and Double D. They looked OK since they still had their regular clothes on and none of the Lemon Brook players knew that the Eds and Johnny were on the soccer team for Saint Mary's.

The four had walked out of the house and most of the boys didn't have much. Except that Johnny had a notebook and a pen to record Lemon Brook's plays and techniques. They took a bus out of the city to get to Lemon Brook.

On the way to Lemon Brook, Johnny asked " Eddy, do you still have that map of Lemon Brook?"

Eddy answered through a mouthful of egg and bacon " Yeah, kept it in my bookbag since that little adventure a few years back. Why?"

Johnny said " Let's just hope that Lemon Brook still looks the same because I really don't want to have to ask for directions. And Eddy, please don't speak when you're eating. It saves us the stomach."

As the bus slowly drove into Lemon Brook, the four looked out the window at the town. It was a pretty large town, almost at the verge of being a small city but Peach Creek was still one million times more larger than Lemon Brook.

So Johnny checked the map of Lemon Brook. Johnny noticed that Lemon Brook High was only five blocks from the bus stop where they would get off. Johnny noticed that they were getting closer to their stop.

Johnny looked over at a sleeping Eddy and nudged him to wake him up.

Johnny said " Guys, get up. We're almost there."

Eddy, Double D and Ed all got up along with Johnny as the bus slowed to a halt in front of the bus stop. As the bus doors opened, the Eds, Johnny and a few other people had gotten off the bus. The bus doors closed as the bus drove away.

Johnny looked down at Eddy's map of Lemon Brook and came to one conclusion.

Johnny said " Come on, guys. We have to go five blocks this way."

Johnny began walking up the street and the Eds followed him. Using the map Eddy had, the quartet eventually reached Lemon Brook High. The first thing they noticed is the Lemon Brook High Sours, in yellow T-shirts with a black collar and stripe and black shorts.

The boys looked at each other before looking at the field. Already, students were in the bleachers watching the Sours practice. Johnny smirked. If students were already watching the team practice, that meant that him and the Eds could easily blend in.

Johnny nodded and said " Come on. Let's go in the stands." before he handed the notebook and pen to Double D.

The four tried to look for seats in the bleachers but there weren't many available. The quartet found a few seats in two rows that they could see good enough. As Double D began writing down in the notebook as he alternated between that and watching the Sours, the two other Eds and Johnny looked at the practice in shock, surprise and horror.

Johnny said " They're good. They are really good now."

Eddy put his head in his hands and said " Man, we are so screwed tonight."

Johnny replied " Maybe not. See that guy there... the only one with a black collar? He must be their star player."

Eddy said with a lifted eyebrow " So?"

Johnny replied " So if we take our good friend Mister Kilsera down, the whole Lemon Brook team falls apart, leading us to total victory."

Ed shrugged and said " Yeah. Even if that doesn't work, we can always use their techniques against them."

Johnny nodded and replied " That's right, Ed. We'll make sure that we outsmart the enemy. That's something I learned."

Double D asked " Where did you learn that?"

Johnny casually answered " From hours of playing Modern Warfare, Halo, Tom Clancy and other games."

Double D raised an eyebrow. Johnny learned all that just from playing war games? Of course, these war games can teach a lesson even if they are simply for entertainment.

Eddy nudged Double D before he looked at the Sours who was leaving the field as were the other students.

Eddy said " Practice is over. Come on, let's get out of this trash can."

The four got off the field and began walking back to the bus stop with the valuable information they had.

That night, the Eds and Johnny were dressed in their soccer uniform in the locker room. Johnny looked calm, Eddy had a confident smirk on his face, Double D looked extremely nervous and Ed seemed like...well, Ed.

The coach shouted " OK, boys! This is it! We've been training all season to go up against Lemon Brook and now is our chance! Battle of the City may be a factor in this but we've been losing to Lemon Brook High since Clinton was president. Are we going to take it anymore?"

The soccer team shouted " No!"

The coach shouted " I can't hear you!"

The soccer team shouted " No, sir!"

The coach put a hand to his ear and shouted " I still can't hear you!"

The soccer team yelled " NO, SIR!"

The coach clapped before he said " That's the spirit. We've been lying down against Lemon Brook for far too long. Tonight, we stand up for not only ourselves, our team but for our school!"

The soccer team put their fists up in the air and shouted " Yeah!"

The coach clapped again and said " Now let's get out there and see those Sours how sweet we are now!"

The soccer team began to jog out of the locker room and to the field. All the while, the four of them were having one common thought.

Ed thought " We..."

Double D thought " will..."

Eddy thought " win..."

Johnny thought " this."

The four looked at each other and fist pounded with each other before they went on the field.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes chapter 11! So what are the boys' plan? What techniques are the Sours going to use? And can these four misfits on a team of underdogs do the impossible?<strong>

**Benny: Hopefully, otherwise it will be on hiatus.**

**Very funny, Benny. Read and review!**


	12. The Soccer Match

Social Care chapter 12

**So now comes the interesting chapter. This should be good.**

**Benny: It's soccer. What did you except?**

**Yeah, Benny's not really a soccer fan. Or a sports fan in general. So on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The four looked around. They were wearing red or black hoodies over their T-shirts. Ed, Double D and Eddy wore red hoodies while Johnny wore a black one.<p>

They looked at the field. People were cheering in the large bleachers. Some of them were wearing red and black. Others were wearing mostly yellow, though some of those yellow jackets were also wearing black or green.

Eddy looked up at the stands and smirked. He thought " Man, if I knew there were going to be this many people, I would have sold tickets or merchandise or something."

Double D said " This is a very large crowd. Who do you think is watching?"

Johnny replied " Probably almost every sports fan in this city and around it. Come on, we have to get ready for the first quarter."

The four jogged on with the rest of the team to start the first half.

**Now, let's fast forward some time.**

It was past halftime and it was 15 minutes left until the end of the game. St. Mary was down by one and they still had time to make a comeback. But there was one problem. Johnny was on the bench and Eddy's clothes had been soaked in something disgusting. What it was, nobody knew.

Eddy jogged over to the bench as quickly as he could. He felt very angry but he knew if he retaliated, it could be a penalty against Saint Mary's and he definitely didn't want that.

Eddy sat down on the bench, looking at Johnny before he said " This sucks! We're down by like 2 points and now, my clothes are drenched in who-knows- what. And I can't even confront the idiots because if I do, it will earn Lemon Barf a penalty kick and get me a yellow card."

Johnny said " I have an idea." before he got off the bench and motioned for Eddy to follow him. The two began to leave the bench and go down into the locker room. They were not stopped by Coach Alvarez, for the sole reason being that he was so panicked at the sight before him.

Eddy and Johnny entered the locker room. Eddy was slightly confused at why Johnny brought him here. There wasn't much to do since Saint Mary had added time because play was held up and there was only 8 minutes left in the game. Even worse, Lemon Brook Suckers had the ball and Saint Mary's was down by one.

Johnny tossed Eddy a pair of slightly dirty black shorts and a black hoodie. Eddy stared at the clothes in his hand.

Johnny said " I hope it helps. I know it isn't much but we don't really have much of a choice with only fifteen minutes left in the game."

Eddy thought " He has a point. I'm just happy that I have some clothes."

Eddy realized something just then. His shirt was basically just as soaked as his shorts.

Eddy replied " What about my shirt? It's as soaked as my shorts."

Johnny said " I'll see if I can find something." as he rummaged though the bin. He finally found a white T-shirt that Eddy could wear. It was a size or two too big but it was good enough. Johnny tossed Eddy the T-shirt and nodded at him.

Johnny said " OK, so go over there and change. You'll have to be quick. I don't know how long they can hold the Sours off." before he left the locker room.

Meanwhile, the game was still going on at the field. Double D was now on the bench, replaced by Nick Tavarez. Tavarez had good intentions but he was really cocky which was why he was rarely put on the field. He's good at passing and decent at shooting but he was horrible at defending and if he got a penalty or corner kick, may God or whatever divine being help you to make sure that you don't choke him. Once Tavarez got onto the field, some Saint Mary's fans felt like they wanted to scream or cry. Or maybe both.

But perhaps this underdog player could be Saint Mary's savior to beat the Sours. After all, we never know about what people could really do under pressure. Tavarez got the ball and began moving it around before he passed it to his fellow teammate, Mike Alline.

Eddy got back on the field just as Alline got the ball. Alline went to the goal and kicked the ball. The keeper almost caught it but that ball must have had luck on its sole because it went right in.

As the Raptors fans were cheering, Alline was smiling as he felt the happiness, joy and pride of getting the game to a tie. That joy was soon shattered in a pretty brutal way.

Alline was so busy rejoicing that he didn't notice the Sours foward, Jamie Horsem tackle him until it was too late. Now, if Horsem had just tackled Alline, it would have been OK. But Horsem had tackled Alline brutally, causing Alline's leg to snap. Everybody heard the sickening crunch as Alline screamed and fell down onto the grass, clutching his bloodied leg.

At that point, it was chaos. Horsem was now standing up, smirking. Alline was still lying down on the grass, holding his bloodied leg. Coach Alvarez was protesting against Horsem's action and the referee agreed with him. The Sours fans were cheering or shouting out insults against Alline while the Raptors were protesting and calling the Sours " cowards" and " cheaters".

So now they needed another player. Eddy and Johnny helped Alline to the bench as the coach pointed to Double D.

Coach Alvarez said " Eddward, you're on the field."

Double D hesitantly nodded and got off the bench. He jogged onto the field and prepared for the penalty kick. They decided that Double D would be taking the penalty kick for Saint Mary's. Double D looked at the goal and gulped. Hopefully, this would turn out well.

Double D kicked the ball and it went right in. The goalie did try to stop it but it was too late by then. The Raptors fans cheered as Saint Mary's was now tied with two minutes left. Of course, the Sours fans booed him but he was so happy he didn't even care.

Eddy thought " Alright, Sockhead tied it. Now we just have to get another goal in the next two minutes."

Eddy was going to make sure of that. If the Sours wanted to humiliate him, he was going to humiliate them back in the worst way possible.

Eddy jogged over to Double D just before kickoff and whispered his plan in his ear. Double D looked at him as if Eddy had two heads.

Double D said quietly " Eddy, are you sure? That might not even work with them."

Eddy replied just as quietly " Yeah, Double D. Look, I'm not letting Lemon Brook get the best of us and this helps us get ahead in the game." before he jogged away from Double D to tell Ed and Johnny his plan.

Double D thought " Will this plan even work?"

Eddy got over to his position with a evil grin on his face as kickoff occurred. This plan just might work if only the Eds can do it well.

The Raptors got the ball and began jogging it around until Johnny saw Eddy and kicked it to him. Eddy caught the ball and ran with lightning speed to the goal.

Eddy knew he had only a small window to pull this off. It was either going to be a hand of god or an own goal. Either way, Saint Mary's would be up by one.

Eddy kicked the ball but the goalie blocked it. The goalie unintentionally let the ball go behind him. As the goalie went to kick the ball, he unknowingly let the Raptors score and be up by one. The Raptors fans were cheering while the Sours were protesting. The referee reviewed it and saw that it was an own goal and that the Raptors had therefore scored.

The other Raptors players were cheering and Eddy got some high fives. The Sours fans were booing and calling Eddy a "cheater". Eddy, being Eddy, smirked and ignored the boos and yells and appreciated the cheers and chants.

There was only a minute left and the Raptors were up by one.

Eddy thought " Enough time for one more goal. I'll let Double D handle this one. They won't except it from him."

He went over to Double D and whispered in his ear " Think you can make another goal?"

Double D replied " Eddy, they'll notice me. Even if I sprint as fast I could, I might not do it."

Eddy replied " OK, so Johnny will get the ball and he'll pretend to pass it to me. He'll do a fake and pass it to you instead. Run as fast as you could and as soon as you get within distance of the goal, kick the ball as hard as you can."

Double D nodded and went back to his position while Eddy went over to Johnny and whispered the plan in his ear. Johnny nodded and Eddy went back to his position. Kickoff occurred. Tavarez passed it to Johnny who pretended to pass it to Eddy. The Sours players fell for the fake as Johnny passed it to Double D.

Double D ran as fast as he could with the ball. When the Sours players noticed that he had it, he passed the ball to Ed. Ed then went near the goal and then passed it to Double D. Double D then kicked the ball into the goal.

It was a close call but the ball went into the corner! The game was over and the Raptors fans cheered while the players were cheering " Raptors!". A few of the players even lifted up the Eds and Johnny ( yes, even Ed, believe it or not). The Sours fans began to leave, dejected and upset.

The Raptors went into the locker room to change into their normal clothes. The boys got high fives, pats on the back and most of the other players treated them well. It seemed like the Eds finally found someplace where they fit in and were treated as equals.

* * *

><p><strong>That wraps up chapter 12! Finally! So now I'm done with that chapter, what's in store for our Eds?<strong>

**Benny: Double D having a love interest?**

**Who knows? You're going to have to keep reading to find out! So review!**


	13. The Morning and the Gifts

Social Care chapter 13

**Here's another chapter! I'm finally out of school and now I'm wondering if the Eds should be. After all, we haven't had a full chapter in the center since...**

**Benny: Really? You can't remember the chapter?**

**Chapter 7. Anyway, I'm wondering if I should continue having the Eds in St. Mary's or begin the summer? Review and say your decision in the comments!**

* * *

><p>The Eds were happy with winning the quarterfinals game against Lemon Brook. Of course, the team rejoiced and had a small celebration that night. The guys later learned that Double D would become a midfielder and that their next match is in two weeks against Pine Cone Bay.<p>

Eddy laughed and said " Pine Cone Bay? Seriously, who came up with that?"

Double D and Johnny both facepalmed while Ed laughed along with Eddy. Nevertheless, this was a good day for the Eds. After all, things weren't so bad.

The Eds woke up in their rooms and began to get dressed. Double D and Ed were in their normal clothes while Eddy wore a collared shirt with yellow and black quarters and jeans with his regular sneakers.

The trio went to the dining room where everybody else was eating breakfast. Johnny, who was looking mildly tired, was struggling to eat his pancakes and bacon.

Johnny stifled a yawn and said " Morning."

Eddy, Double D and Ed returned with " Morning", " Good morning, Johnny" and " It's morning already?" , respectively.

The trio sat down on the dining room table and picked out what they wanted for breakfast. Eddy had three pancakes with syrup and a few strips of bacon. Double D went light, only having two pancakes and a slice of toast.

Ed, on the other hand, had five pancakes, three eggs, two slices of toast and somehow managed to consume half a pack's worth of cooked bacon. This didn't phase Eddy or Double D, who still looked surprised at the fact.

Eddy said " Man, Ed, I swear your stomach is like a blackhole. No offense."

Johnny only raised an eyebrow at how much Ed ate but since this was a daily thing, it didn't bother him. Everybody was at the table except for Izzy but nobody really paid attention.

Ross came into the dining room, wearing a orange T-shirt and black shorts. He fist-bumped the three Eds and Johnny and smirked.

Ross said " Good job in last night's game, guys. Heard we won by two."

Izzy then came into the room, wearing her red polo shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. She had a smile on her face and went over to the table.

She gave Eddy a bear hug and said " Raptors won! Heard you made a few goals, midget."

Eddy would have rolled his eyes and protested at being called a midget again. But he was calm and he knew that Izzy could do something crazy and deadly to him so he kept his mouth shut.

Izzy then kissed Eddy on the lips, making almost everyone's eyes widen. Eddy's face turned as red as a tomato before it returned to normal. Izzy, on the other hand, stopped kissing Eddy and looked around the room, confused.

Izzy said " What? I can be surprising, you know."

Ross replied " So, ignoring the awkward silence, is anyone up for anything this weekend?"

Johnny said " We could go to the beach."

Double D said " Maybe something that won't involve sunburns and being almost naked?"

Ed said " The park."

Eddy replied " What, like an amusement park?"

Ed nodded and everybody except Double D shrugged. The amusement park didn't seem so bad and on a day like this, maybe they needed some amusement.

The doorbell rang and Ross said " I got it." as he walked to the front door and opened it. A delivery guy was on the steps.

The delivery guy said " Is there a Ed and Eddward here?"

Ed and Double D went to the door to see what they had gotten. The delivery guy gave Double D flowers and a box of chocolate while he gave Ed flowers, a box of chocolate and a bunch of wrapped gifts.

Double D said " Thank you, sir." and closed the door.

Eddy asked " Who's it from, casanovas?"

Ed shrugged and replied " I don't know. The card says G.R."

Double D answered " It says my secret admirer. I'm not sure who that is."

Johnny said " I know who gave Ed's. The presents were one clue but the name is a dead giveaway. It's Glenda Ray."

Eddy said " That seventh grader who kept staring at Ed when we were coming home two weeks ago?"

Johnny nodded while Double D asked " Excuse me, Johnny, but how did you know that?"

Johnny answered " Her initials are GR. Plus, her family has a lot of money. I mean, who else could afford to send Ed a bunch of roses, a box of chocolates and thirteen gifts?"

Ed was eating the chocolates while the guys were staring at the thirteen gifts. Some were large, some were small and some looked unusual. Johnny looked at the card on the bunch of roses.

It read " Dear Ed, I heard you played in last night's game. You did great and I hope you enjoy my gifts. I'll see you soon. Yours truly, G.R."

Johnny said " Yep, it's her for sure."

Ed looked at the boxes and was about to open one but Double D stopped them.

Double D said " Maybe we should open them later? I mean, we don't know exactly what they are. It could be a box of dynamite for all we know."

Eddy replied " Come on, Sockhead. Why would anyone send Ed dynamite? Nobody hates us that much. Except for maybe Kevin but that's not the point."

Johnny said " OK, so let's just hangout until we figure out what we're gonna do for the day."


	14. The Commissionary

Social Care chapter 14

**Now we're doing well! Man, fourteen chapters. This is probably my second longest fanfic so far. **

**Benny: That's supposed to be an accomplishment?**

**Not really. But it is a good thing since I've been busy lately with home and life and everything else.**

* * *

><p>The kids decided to head to the amusement park so they went to talk to Mr. Connors about it. They were better off hitchhiking.<p>

Mr. Connor said " So you all want to go to the amusement park?" before he sighed and looked around at the kids.

It's been a couple months since the Eds have arrived at PCC and they've adjusted well. They seem to have some positive influence on the other kids as well. Johnny's been more social and Ross has been speaking up, which is a surprise. Izzy's behavior has been excellent since the Eds have come. Her grades have been great, she's been acting better and she's been allowed on family visits more.

Mr. Connors thought " Remember, Bradley, they're just going to the amusement park. It's going to be fine." as he ran his left hand through his hair.

Mr. Connors continued " Alright, you can go to the amusement park. But not unsupervised. I'll take you." as the kids began groaning and muttering.

The kids left Mr. Connor's office and began to head to their bedrooms.

Eddy changed into his normal yellow polo and put his regular hoodie over it.

The three Eds grabbed cameras, clothes and things to entertain them on the ride in a dark blue duffel bag.

Johnny, on the other hand, began to look in a drawer for something. This piqued the Eds' curiosity and they went over to Johnny.

Double D asked " Excuse me, Johnny but what are you doing?"

Johnny answered " Looking for my commissionary key."

The three Eds looked at each other and Eddy asked " Your what key?"

Johnny looked at the Eds and sighed before he answered " My commissionary key. See, we don't directly get money here because some idiot decided to use his money to gamble in Las Vegas a few years ago. So the PCC set up this fund where each resident has a account with money in it and every month, they put cash in it. If you're a good kid, they put in a little extra or they give you double. If you don't follow the rules, you get less than the other kids or you don't get any at all. If you make any money that you already had, they just put it in the account."

The Eds nodded, now understanding Johnny's reasons for his scramble. Johnny grabbed a sliver key on a hoop that said "236" on it.

Johnny motioned for the Eds to follow him as he left the room. He headed downstairs to the first floor and took a turn to the back of the first floor. He got to a door and he knocked on it twice.

The door opened and a sixteen-year-old boy with a dyed blue crew cut said " What do you want?"

Johnny handed him the key and replied " Account balance for lockbox 236."

The boy looked at the lockbox, pointed to Johnny and said " You Smith?"

Johnny nodded with an raised eyebrow and the boy opened Johnny's lockbox before he checked the lockbox. He then closed the lockbox, handed Johnny back his key and headed over to a computer.

The boy began typing on the computer and looked at the screen.

The boy looked at Johnny and said " As of today, you have $540.78."

Eddy's jaw dropped and he looked at Johnny with shock and surprise.

Johnny replied " Withdrawal of 200 dollars." and the boy nodded.

The boy opened a cash register and took out ten twenty-dollar bills before he handed them to Johnny.

Johnny shoved the bills into his pocket and said " Thanks." as he looked at the Eds.

Johnny asked " You have any unclaimed keys, Davis?"

Davis answered " Matter of fact, yeah. 125, 250 and 350."

Johnny asked " Can I get the account balances for those?"

Davis answered " Whoa, Johnny. I can't say that to you since you're not the owner." as the three Eds walked over to Davis.

He looked at the three Eds before he began typing on the computer again, but more rapidly.

Davis turned to the Eds and said " All of you have 400 dollars in your accounts."

Eddy asked " Can you withdraw 100 bucks for all 3 of us?"

Davis answered " Yeah, 300 bucks coming right up." before he opened the cash register and took out 15 twenty-dollar bills and handed 5 of them to each Ed.

The Eds put their money in their pockets and left with Johnny. They met up with Ross and Izzy in the dining room.

Johnny asked " Did you guys head over to get your cash?"

Ross answered " Yeah, we got it just 20 minutes ago. Where's Connors?"

Eddy shrugged and said " Last time we saw him was in his office."

Izzy raised her hand and replied " I think he said to meet him outside."

The kids headed outside to get to the van.


	15. Amusement is for Everybody

Social Care chapter 15

**Ah, chapter 15. This has gone pretty far and I'm not sure when or where it will end. But for now, I'm just gonna write this like I'm supposed to.**

**Benny: You mean like this?**

**Yeah. It's good that way.**

* * *

><p>The large red and white bus was parked right outside the house. As the Eds, Johnny, Ross and Izzy lined up with some of the other kids, they noticed that the bus had the words "Peach Creek City District" on it in white.<p>

Mr. Collins stood in front of the kids, wearing a striped shirt and tie with jeans and a black jacket. He had a small smile on his face, which was pretty unusual for him. Maybe it was because he rarely, if ever, smiled before today.

Eddy asked "Hey, Sockhead. What do you think about the amusement park?"

Double D answered "It seems fine, Eddy. Despite the risk of injury and illness, I find going to the amusement park a good idea."

Johnny smiled and asked "Excuse me, Mr. Collins. Are you smiling?"

Mr. Collins smiled and answered "Yes, Johnny, I am. Even I smile sometimes, you know. OK, all of you get on the bus."

The kids went on the bus and began to find seats. Johnny sat in the middle next to Ross while the Eds all sat near the back. Izzy sat with one of her friends near the front of the bus and most of the kids were engaged in conversation. Eddy was lazily stretching his feet while talking to Ed and Double D. Johnny was playing on his PSP and Ross was curiously looking outside the window of the moving bus.

Eddy asked "What are we going to do first when we get to the park, boys?"

Double D answered "I will probably get something to eat from the confession stand or perhaps go to the arcade."

Ed answered "We should go on Kingda Ka."

Eddy rubbed his chin, as if he was thinking before he replied "Those both sound like good ideas. So let's go to the arcade first, go on the rides and then get something to eat. How is that?"

Ed said "It's a great plan, Eddy."

Double D hesitantly said "That does sound like a good idea, Eddy. But are you sure that we should go on the rides second? Maybe we should hold it off until later?"

Eddy replied "Why not, Sockhead? If we go on the rides before we get something to eat, we have a less likely chance of puking while riding them."

Double D sighed and reluctantly said "Fine, Eddy. We'll go with your compromise."

Meanwhile, further up the bus, Johnny was playing Army Commando 3 on his PSP next to Ross.

Ross asked "Hey Johnny. What rank are you in Army Commando 3?"

Johnny answered "I am going to become Sergeant after this match. Why?"

Ross replied "I was just wondering. I'm a Private First Class in Army Commando 3. Anyway, could I talk to you about something?"

Johnny said "Sure. What is it?"

Ross looked hesitant to answer Johnny's question as if he was nervous. He looked around the bus and sighed.

Ross thought "There are too many people around me for me to ask him right now. Besides, how would he understand it? How would he even react to what I tell him?"

Ross replied "Well, it's nothing."

Johnny raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you sure, Ross? I mean, you're my best friend and if you're having any problems or stuff like that, you know you could just tell me about it, right?"

Ross nodded and answered "Yeah, I do know but I don't have anything to talk about right now. I'm fine, Johnny."

Johnny said "OK, whatever you say, dude." before he reluctantly returned to playing Army Commando 3 on his PSP.

Near the front of the bus, Izzy and her friend Keisha were talking. Keisha had shoulder-length, curly brown hair and green eyes.

Izzy asked "Hey, Keisha. Have you been to Six Flags before?"

Keisha answered "I've been to the park in Canada a few times and I've been to this one a couple of times too. It's nice. Anyway, Madam Smokeza, it sounds like the place for an ideal date between you and Eddy."

Izzy chuckled before she said "Eddy? He's nice and a little cute but he seems a little too tame for Smokeza the Magnificent. Besides, what if I'm interested in somebody else?"

Keisha raised an eyebrow before she replied "So you're saying that after you've kissed him in front of half of the residents, you might not even like him at all? Why did you even kiss him, even?"

Izzy answered "I wanted to do something different instead of what I'm already doing. Staying in a long, predictable pattern seems boring and I just needed a change from it all. Eddy seemed like a change and a nice change at that."

As the bus pulled into the parking lot of Six Flags, the kids began to smile and cheer.

Mr. Collins smirked as he thought "They seem pretty excited. Then again, so was I the first time I was at an amusement park."

Mr. Collins stood up and said "OK, all of you line up in front of the bus. No pushing, no punching and no shouting. That means you, Eddy." as the kids began to get off the bus.

Soon, the PCH residents were lined up in front of the bus as Mr. Collins began to talk.

Mr. Collins said "Here's our plan for the day. Right now, it's 10 am. You kids have free reign to do what as you want- as long as it's legal and not life-threatening- but you have to be back here at 12:45 pm for lunch. After that, you get a couple more hours of free time and we'll meet back here at the bus at 3 pm. Does everyone understand that?"

He was met with a chorus of both nods and "Yes, Mr. Collins."

Mr. Collins said "Well, that's it. Enjoy the park." as the kids began to separate into groups and head into the park.

The Eds headed to the arcade while Johnny and Ross went to El Toro. Johnny smiled as he noticed that the line was somewhat shorter that morning than usual because he knew it would mean a shorter wait for him and Ross.

Ed and Double D went to play skee ball while Eddy began to wander around the arcade on his own. He felt calm and confident as he began to play some arcade games. After an hour and a half of playing some fighting games, Eddy felt somewhat bored. He yawned and then noticed a small crowd surrounding a DDR machine.

Eddy thought "That's a decent crowd over there. Maybe there's something interesting going on that I should check out." as he headed over to the crowd.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Ross were riding El Toro. Johnny was excited but Ross felt nervous. Ross couldn't tell if he was nervous because of the ride's altitude or because of what he wanted to tell Johnny.

Ross sighed as he thought "I can't tell him. I should just wait another time where I would feel more comfortable. But then how would he deal with it?"

Johnny turned to Ross and said "Nervous?"

Ross weakly laughed before he replied "Uh, a little…this ride is going pretty steep."

Johnny shrugged and said "That does happen on fast rides like this. Sometimes you get nervous, sometimes you don't. It really depends on your mood." as the car stopped at the top of the rollercoaster.

Ross replied "I guess you're right." right before the car went quickly downhill.

Eddy was near the back of the crowd around the DDR machine and was shocked to hear the person people were cheering on: Izzy! She and a curly-haired girl were doing very well at the game and some people were even clapping in time with the beat and Izzy's moves.

Eddy thought "Wow, she's pretty good at this. Maybe Crazy Girl has some talent under all that insanity." as he watched Izzy play.

Izzy was playing DDR with Keisha at the arcade who was paying little, if any, attention to the crowd behind her. Izzy was the opposite. She was still getting "Good" and "Perfect" while encouraging the crowd to cheer her on. As she was doing one move, she noticed Eddy near the back of the crowd. Izzy winked at Eddy before she blew him a kiss.

Eddy felt good right now. Izzy was noticing him, he got to play some decent games and he had a lot of money in the commissionary. This trip seemed to be going well so far. As if some deity had read his mind, Double D came up to Eddy.

Double D said "Eddy, we have a bit of a problem."

Eddy replied "What is it, Double D?"

Double D answered "Ed and I were playing skee ball and Ed ended up shoving four quarters into the skee ball machine. We're not sure if we're in any trouble but as they say, better safe than sorry." as he walked away to another section of the arcade.

Eddy looked back to the DDR machine and Izzy before he followed Double D. Izzy looked on at Eddy with some curiosity, worry and disappointment.

Eddy and Double D were now at the skee ball machines as the operator allowed Ed to play skee ball despite the incident with the quarters. Ed was doing decently, having gotten 100 points.

Double D was somewhat struggling more than Ed, but he had 80 points so far. Eddy had 130 points so far but he didn't really want to brag. Maybe it was because he was having a good day. Maybe it was because he didn't want to seem like a jerk or it could have simply because Ed and Double D were his friends.

Eddy smirked and said "Come on, guys. I excepted more of a game from you two."

After 20 minutes playing skee ball, Eddy asked Double D the time.

Double D answered "It's almost noon. We have an hour and ten minutes before we have to go to eat."

Eddy smiled and said "What are we waiting for, then? We have enough time to go on at least one ride before lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>That seems good enough to end. So now we're in the first part of the amusement park segment. This was actually a good chapter.<strong>

**Benny: If you call it a good chapter.**

**Merry Christmas, readers! Enjoy the holidays!**

**Benny: *blows a party horn while wearing a Christmas hat***


End file.
